A Pirate's Love ( Remake )
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Johanna Lindsey/ Kim Yesung seorang lady asal korea yang dijodohkan ayahnya dengan seorang bangsawan asal prancis yang mengharuskan dirinya berlayar kenegara tersebu,di jalan kapal yang akan membawanya ke prancis di serang sekelompok bajak laut asal inggris yang akhirnya membuatnya bertemu dengan Marcus,kapten kapal bajak laut yang menculiknya dan memaksanya untuk melayani nafsuny
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Pirate's Love ( Pesona Sang Bajak Laut )

Pairing : Kyusung Couple Of Super Junior

Genre : Historical Romance , Adventure , AU, GS

_**Disclaimer : cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Johanna Lindsey yang saya remake sesuai karakter yang saya gunakan dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan tapi tidak mengubah alur cerita.**_

Main Cast :

Cho KyuHyun Super Junior / Marcus sebagai Tristan

Kim Yesung Super Junior sebagai Bettina Verlaine

Kim Jong Kook Running man sebagai Andre Verlaine

Yoon Eun Hye sebagai Jossel Verlaine

Kim Mi Kyung sebagai Madeleine Daulet

Jung Yunho TVXQ sebagai Comte pierre de Lambert

_Dan Cast lain yang akan menyusul satu persatu….._

**Warning ! : Copy – cat and NC 17**

Summary : Kim Yesung , seorang gadis Korea yang cantik, di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan seorang bangsawan Prancis yang belum pernah ia temui. Ia pun berlayar menuju kepulauan Karibian untuk memenuhi janji ayahnya itu, meskipun hatinya tidak rela.

Di lautan, Kapten Marcus, yang kapalnya berpapasan dengan kapal yang ditumpangi Yesung, langsung terpukau melihat kecantikan Yesung dan memutuskan untuk menculikya. Marcus menahan Yesung di dalam kabinnya dan memaksa Yesung untuk melayaninya. Meskipun semua itu dilakukan Marcus dengan penuh kelembutan, tetap saja perlakuan tersebut membuat Yesung sangat membenci Marcus.

Namun tanpa di duga, lama-kelamaan Yesung luluh oleh kelembutan Marcus. Di lain pihak, Marcus yang sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menikah karena masa lalunya yang kelam, mulai merasakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berpisah dari Yesung.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**A Pirate's Love Nia&amp;Ian Couple**

**Bab 1**

Kim Yesung merasa lebih dari sekedar gelisah ketika memasuki ruang tamu yang dipenuhi cahaya matahari pagi itu, dan berdiri di depan ayah dan ibunya. Tidak sering Kim Jong Kook memanggilnya begitu awal , dan belum pernah ayahnya memperingatkannya sehari sebelumnya supaya Yesung hadir. Ia tahu pahwa ayahnya pasti memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dikatakan kepadanya, sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi hidupnya. Ia telah mengkhawatirkan tentang hal itu sepanjang malam, tapi jauh didalam dirinya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia berusia Sembilan belas tahun dan sudah pantas untuk menikah.

Yesung berharap menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika ia pulang dari asrama. Sebagian besar gadis dari keluarga kaya ditunangkan ketika mereka masih anak – anak, dan menikah pada usia muda empat belas tahun atau lima belas, seperti ibu Yesung. Banyak pelamar yang telah datang menemui ayahnya untuk melamar Yesung, meskipun ia tidak diizinkan untuk menemui mereka. Tapi ayahnya tidak mau mempertimbangkan satu pun pemuda yang melamarnya, karena tidak ada yang cukup kaya menurut pandapat ayahnya.

Yesung yakin bahwa masa depannya sekarang telah diputuskan. Segera ia akan diberi tahu nama laki – laki yang akan menikah dengannya.

Kim Jong Kook duduk di mejanya dan tidak mau repot repot mendongak saat Yesung memasuki ruangan. Mungkinkah ayah Yesung dengan sengaja menunda tugasnya untuk memberi tahu Yesung mengenai keputusannya? Mungkin ayah Yesung merasa agak bersalah sekarang. Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana mungkin ? Jong Kook adalah alaki – laki yang sama yang telah mengirim Yesung ke sekolah asrama, dengan mengatakan bahwa Yesung menjadi terlalu sulit diatur. Yesung menghabiskan sebagian besar dari usianya jauh dari rumah, dan sekarang Yesung akan diusir lagi, selamanya.

Yoon Eun Hye dengan gugup menatap putrinya. Ibu Yesung itu telah berusaha keras telah berusaha keras, mencegah Jong Kook untuk memilih suami Yesung dan berfikir ia telah berhasil sampai tadi malam, ketika Jong Kook dengan kasar memberi tahu keputusannya. Yesung tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan; putrinya itu terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu cantik untuk diserahkan begitu saja kepada seorang laki – laki. Yesung mungkin akan memilih suami yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri, jika saja Jong Kook bisa berfikiran sehat. Tapi tidak, Jong Kook harus mencari suami yang kaya dan bergelar tinggi untuk putrinya, dan tidak peduli peduli apakah Yesung akan mendapati suaminya itu menjijikan atau tidak.

Eun Hye duduk di depan pintu terbuka yang mengarah ke teras, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap pagi, tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa melakukan jahitan pun di rajutan permadani di depannya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan nasib yang menunggu putrinya.

" well, Yesung, ini tidak akan lama," Kim Jong Kook akhirnya berkata dengan kasar.

Tapi Jong Kook tidak membuat Yesung takut. Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang suka menunjukan kelembutanatau kasih sayang kepadanya,atau kepada ibunya juga. Jong Kook memperlakukan mereka berdua seperti memperlakukan para pelayan. Kim Jong Kook adalah seorang laki – laki yang dingin, yang hanya terobsesi dengan bagaimana cara meningkatkan kekayaannya. Dan ini menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu dan pikirannya, serta hanya meninggalkann sedikit untuk keluarganya.

" Kenapa kau tidak duduk , Sayang, " kata Eun Hye dengan lembut, sebelum suaminya memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan.

Yesung tahu bahwa ibunya menyayanginya. Tapi ia menolak untuk duduk,tidak ingin terlihat santai dan membuat semua ini lebih mudah bagi ayahnya. Yesung merasa ingin memberontak, dan tahu ia tidak berhak melakukannya, karena begitulah aturan pada tahun 1667. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama berabad – abad, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia hanya berharap bahwa ibunya tidak begitu banyak bicara tentang jatuh cinta dan memilih suaminya sendiri.

_Mariage de convenance _(1)adalah tujuan akhir anak – anak perempuan, setidaknya perempuan – perempuan dari orangtua kaya. Selain itu, tidak ada laki – laki yang memenuhi syarat yang tinggal di kampong halaman mereka yang kecil di Busan, hanya petani dan pedagang kecil. Jika Yesung kebetulan jatuh cinta, ayahnya tidak akan pernah setuju, dan ia akan terus diasingkan dari pemuda dari kelasnya sendiri.

" aku telah mengatur pernikahan mu dengan Comte Yunho de Lambert, " Lanjut Jong Kook. " Pernikahan itu akan berlangsung segera setelah awal tahun baru. "

Yesung sekilas menatap kearah ayahnya dengan mata hitam besarnya yang nampak marah, satu pertunjukan pembangkangan yang terakhir untuk memberi tahu ayahnya apa pendapat Yesung terhadap pengumuman ayahnya yang kasar itu, Kemudian ia menundukan kepala dengan patuh seperti yang selalu diharapkan akan dilakukan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang baik dan penurut.

" ya, papa, " kata Yesung tenang, kagum terhadap pengendalian dirinya sendiri.

" kau akan berangkat satu bulan lagi. Ini tidak akan memberikanmu cukup waktu untuk membuat baju pengantinmu, jadi aku akan menyewa panjahit pakaian untuk membantumu. Comte de Lambert tinggal di Saint Martin, sebuah pulau di Karibia, jadi aku akan pergi dengan kapal. Sayangnya, itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang lama dan membosankan. Mi Kyung , pengasuhmu yang lama, akan pergi bersamamu sebagai wali dan pendamping. "

" Kenapa aku harus pergi begitu jauh? " Yesung meledak. " Tentunya pasti ada seseorang di sini, di Korea yang bisa ku nikahi. "

" Atas nama Perawan yang berbakti! " teriak Jong Kook, kuliatnya yang semula seputih susu berubah menjadi sangat merah. Ia berdiri dan melototi istrinya. " Aku mengirimnya kebiara untuk belajar kepatuhan! Tapi bertahun – tahun itu sia – sia, aku bisa melihatnya. Dia masih mempertanyakan otoritasku. "

" Jika saja kau mempertimbangkan keinginannya, Jong Kook. Apakah itu permintaan yang berlebihan ? " Kata Eun Hye, mengajukan pendapatnya.

" Keinginannya tidak penting ," kata Jong Kook.

" Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kau membantah lagi. Pertunangan itu telah diatur dan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Yesung akan menikah dengan Comte Yunho de Lambert. Aku berdoa kepada tuhan semoga laki – laki itu bisa mengekang sifat pembangkang Yesung karena aku telah gagal melakukannya ! "

Yesung meradang. Apakah ayahnya selalu berbicara seolah – olah ia bahkan tidak ada, seolah – olah ia tidak penting sama sekali ? Yesung menyayangi ayahnya, tapi kadang – kadang – pada kenyataannya, sering sekali - ayahnya itu membuat Yesung marah sehingga ia ingin menjerit.

" Boleh aku pergi sekarang, papa ? " tanya Yesung.

" Ya, ya, " Jawab ayahnya dengan kesal. " Kau telah diberi tahu semua yang perlu kau ketahui. "

Yesung bergegas Keluar dari ruang tamu, sambil ingin tertawa, karena apa sebenarnya yang baru saja diberitahukan kepadanya ?Ia tahu nama laki – laki itu , dimana laki – laki itu tingga, dan bahwa Yesung akan menikah dengannya setelah tahun baru,itu saja. _Well, _setidaknya ayahnya tidak menikahkannya begitu ia lulus dari biar. Tidak, ayahnya membutuhkan tiga tahun untuk menemukan suami bagi Yesung,seorang laki – laki yang memungkinkan ayahnya untuk memperkayanya sendiri.

Yesung merasa penuh dengan emosi yang saling bertentangan saat ia berlari menaiki tangga. Ia marah kepada ayahnya karena mengirimnya kepada seorang laki – laki yang tinggal begitu jauh. Ia akan berada di suatu negeri yang baru, negeri yang asing, dan itu menakutkannya. Ia tidak benar – benar marah kepada ayahnya karena telah mengatur pernikahan tersebut, karena ia memang mengharapkan tidak kurang dari itu, dan ia merasa lega bahwa rencana pernikahan ini akhirnya selesai dilakukan . Ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam karena ia akan meninggalkan ibunya. Tapi perasaan ini diimbangi dengan semacam kegembiraan – Kegembiraan bahwa ia tidak akan benar – benar sendirian dalam perjalanan. Mi Kyung akan bersamanya , wanita yang Yesung sayangi sama seperti ibunya sendiri.

Sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, Yesung berhenti di depan pintu sebelah kamarnya dan mengetuk lembut. Setelah mendengar suara Mi Kyung, Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar itu, yang hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari kamarnya sendiri. Ia melintasi ruangan menuju jendelatempat Mi Kyung sedang duduk, dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Ketika Yesung tidak bicara, tapi hanya menatap jalan kosong di depan rumahnya sambil merenung, Mi Kyung tersenyum dan menyisikan jahitannya.

" papamu sudah memberitahumu , ya ? " tanya Mi Kyung lembut.

Yesung berbalik perlahan menghadap wanita yang merawatnya semenjak ia masih anak – anak, yang telah merawat ibunya juga, mulai dari ibu Yesung dilahirkan. Mi Kyung berusia lima puluh lima tahun, agak gemuk sekarang, tapi masih tangkas. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat separuhnya dihiasi dengan helaian uban.

" Jadi, kau sudah tahu, " kata Yesung dengan lemah.

" Kenapa kau tidak memperingati aku, Mi Kyung ? "

" kau juga tahu, Sayangku. Kau telah mengharapkan hal ini selama tiga tahun. "

" Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan dikirim menyeberangi lautan. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea, " Kata Yesung, kemarahannya kembali muncul ke permukaan. " Aku akan melarikan diri ! "

" Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperi itu, Nak ! " Bentak Mi Kyung, sambil menggoyang – goyakan jari gemuknya ke Yesung. " Kau akan menerima hal ini dan mendapatkan hal yang bermafaat darinya, seperti kau akhirnya menerima untuk dikirim ke sekolah. Kau seharusnya senang bahwa kau akan mendapatkan suami yang baik. Dia akan memberikanmu banyak anak, dan kalau Tuhan mengabulkan, aku akan berada di sana untuk melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa. "

Yesung tersenyum dan bersandar di kursi. Mi Kyung benar. Yesung akan menerima pernikahan ini, karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia sudah tidak pantas marah – marah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya dalam usianya yang sekarang. Para suster telah mengajarinya untuk mengambil manfaat dari segala hal.

Yesung adalah seorang anak yang ceria sampai ia mulai mempertanyakan kenapa ayahnya tidak menyayanginya. Hal ini sangat membebani pikirannya dulu, dan ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dan persetujuan ayahnya. Tidak cukup baginya bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan curahan kasih sayang ibunya dan Mi Kyung. Ia harus memiliki kasih sayang ayahnya juga. Pada usia lebih muda, Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya membencinya; ia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya menginginkan anak laki – laki. Dan hanya seorang anak perempuan yang ayahnya dapatkan, karena Eun Hye tidak bisa punya anak lagi.

Jadi Yesung mengembangkan sifat marahnya. Ia mulai mengamuk, menjadi pemberontak dan tidak sopan. Ia membenci ayahnya saat laki – laki itu menyuruhnya pergi ke sekolah, dan melanjutkan kenakalannya yang menyusahkan di asrama. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun, ia belajar untuk menerima nasib.

Ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri hingga diusir. Para suster mengajarkannya cara untuk mengendalikan emosi . mereka mengajarkan ketaatan dan kesabaran. Ketika ia pulang , ia tidak lagi membenci ayahnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Ayahnya masih seperti orang asing baginya, tapi Yesung menerima ini juga. Ia berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri dan berhenti berusaha untuk menenangkan persetujuan ayahnya. Ia memiliki kasih sayang ibunya, dan juga memiliki Mi Kyung. Ia belajar untuk mensyukuri apa yang dimmilikinya.

Tapi kadang – kadang Yesung tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya – tanya alangkah berbeda jika ayahnya adalah seorang laki – laki yang penuh kasih sayang. Ia mungkin tidak akan mengembangkan emosinya yang menggila yang harus ia kendalikan dengan usaha keras. Tapia pa gunanya ? Hanya ayahnya yang bisa membuatnya marah, dan ia akan meninggalkan laki – laki dingin dan tidak berperasan itu segera.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**A Pirate's Love Nia&amp;Ian Couple**

**Bab 1**

**Note : _Mariage de convenance _(1) pernikahan yang didasarkan keuntungan pribadi atau memiliki tujuan yang strategis**

Gimana masih berminat untuk lanjut gak ? kalau respon kurang saya akan keep hanya sampe sini.

Maaf belum bisa untuk publis lagi ff saya yang lain , tapi saya masih akan lanjutkan itu koq.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff remake ini , maaf untuk typonya karena saya tidak mengeditnya.

Ada yang mau jadi editor saya ?

Sampai ketemu lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Pirate's Love ( Pesona Sang Bajak Laut )

Pairing : Kyusung Couple Of Super Junior

Genre : Historical Romance , Adventure , AU, GS

**_Disclaimer : cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Johanna Lindsey yang saya remake sesuai karakter yang saya gunakan dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan tapi tidak mengubah alur cerita._**

Main Cast :

Cho KyuHyun Super Junior / Marcus sebagai Tristan

Kim Yesung Super Junior sebagai Bettina Verlaine

Kim Jong Kook Running man sebagai Andre Verlaine

Yoon Eun Hye sebagai Jossel Verlaine

Kim Mi Kyung sebagai Madeleine Daulet

Jung Yunho TVXQ sebagai Comte pierre de Lambert

Park Yoochun JYJ sebagai Ryan

_Dan Cast lain yang akan menyusul satu persatu….._

**Warning ! : Copy – cat and NC 17**

Summary :

Kim Yesung , seorang gadis Korea yang cantik, di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan seorang bangsawan Prancis yang belum pernah ia temui. Ia pun berlayar menuju kepulauan Karibian untuk memenuhi janji ayahnya itu, meskipun hatinya tidak rela.

Di lautan, Kapten Marcus, yang kapalnya berpapasan dengan kapal yang ditumpangi Yesung, langsung terpukau melihat kecantikan Yesung dan memutuskan untuk menculikya. Marcus menahan Yesung di dalam kabinnya dan memaksa Yesung untuk melayaninya. Meskipun semua itu dilakukan Marcus dengan penuh kelembutan, tetap saja perlakuan tersebut membuat Yesung sangat membenci Marcus.

Namun tanpa di duga, lama-kelamaan Yesung luluh oleh kelembutan Marcus. Di lain pihak, Marcus yang sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menikah karena masa lalunya yang kelam, mulai merasakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berpisah dari Yesung.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**A Pirate's Love Nia&amp;Ian Couple**

**Bab 2**

Awal malam itu , Yoon Eun Hye mendatangi kamar Yesung untuk berbicara dengan putrinya secara pribadi. Ia masih terlihat sangat kesal.

** " **Aku mencoba sayang. Aku mencoba tanpa henti untuk menghalangi papamu supaya tidak mengirimmu ke orang …. Orang itu. " Eun Hye berbicara dengan gugup , sambil meremas – remas tangannya, yang selalu ia lakukan saat merasa gelisah.

" Tak apa – apa, Mama. Aku marah pada awalnya, tapi hanya karena aku harus pergi begitu jauh. Aku memag mengharapkan kalau pernikahanku akan diatur, jadi pertunangan itu bukanlah suatu kejutan."

" Itu kejutan bagiku ! Jong Kook telah mengaturnya selama berbulan – bulan, tapi hanya selama dia benar – benar berpikir kalau perlu untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku. Setelah ia membuat pilihannya, dia akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan mempertimbangkan bahwa dia mengirimmu pada seorang laki – laki yang belum pernah kau temui, dan juga memaksamu untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat dan iklim yagn baru pada saat yang sama. " Eun Hye biasanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirkannya, setidaknya kepada Yesung, tapi ia mulai mondar – mandir di rungan itu dan sepertinya kehilangan kata – kata.

" Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Mama? " tebak Yesung.

" ya, ya, ada, " Eun Hye menjawab dalam bahasa Ingris dengan aksen yang sangat kental.

Baik ayah dan ibu Yesung suka berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan karena Yesung juga belajar bahasa kasar itu di biara, ayahnya bersikeras bahwa bahasa Inggris di gunakan setiap saat.

Eun Hye masih ragu – ragu, sehingga Yesung mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. " Aku akan sangat merindukanmu saat aku pergi bulan depan, Mama. Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi ? " Tanya Yesung dengan penuh harap.

" Tentu saja, kau akan bertemu dengan ku lagi, Yesung. Jika suami … " Eun Hye terdiam, benci untuk mengucapkan kata itu, " … barumu tidak membawamu ke sini untuk berkunjung, maka aku akan membujuk Jong Kook untuk pergi k Saint Maritin. " Eun Hye menatap putrinya dengan keprihatinan yang mendalam di matanya yang berwarna Coklat pekat. " Oh, Yesung kecilku, aku sangat menyesalkan papamu telah bersikeras melaksanakan pertunangan ini dengan Comte Yunho de Lambert. Aku ingin kau memilih suamimu sendiri. Jika saja Jong Kook mengizinkan aku untuk menemukan seorang laki – laki yang bias kau cintai, seorang laki – laki yang layak yang mungkin akan disetujui oleh Jong Kook. Ada begitu banyak pilihan di Korea. "

" Comte Yunho de Lambert adalah seorang laki – laki layak , kan ? " Tanya Yesung.

" ya, tapi kau belum pernah bertmu dengannya, Yesung. Kau tidak tahu apakah kau akan mencintainya atau tidak. Kau tidak tahu apakah akan bahagia atau tidak. Dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan, supaya kau bahagia. "

" tapi Papa telah memilih Comte Yunho de Lambert, dan dia menginginkanku sebagai istri pria itu. Dia telah melihatku, kan ? "

" ya, setahun yang lalu. Kau sedang berada di kebun ketika sang Comte mengunjungi Jong Kook. Tapi Yesung, kau adalah seorang anak yang manis, cantik di luar dugaan. Kau bias memiliki suami pilihanmu sendiri, dan menentukan sorang laki – laki yang membuatmu ingin menghabiskan hidupmu dengannya. Tapi Papamu terlalu menjunjung tinggi tradisi. Tidak akan berhasil kecuali _dia _yang memilih suamimu. Tidak masalah baginya apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. "

" tapi memang begiulah caranya, Mama. Aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi sebaliknya, " jawab Yesung, meskipun bertanya – Tanya kenapa tidak bias.

" Kau adalah putri yang baik dan bias dipercaya, dan menyedihkan bagiku untuk berfikir bahwa kau mungin menghabisakan hidupmu dengan laki – laki yang tidak kau cintai. Karena inilah aku dating ke sini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu, meskipun bertentangan denga pertimbanganku yang lebih baik. "

" ada apa , Mama ? "

" Kau tahu kalau Jong Kook dipilih untukku oleh papaku ketika aku berumur empay belas tahun. Aku, sama sepertimu, siap untuk mencintai suamikku dan menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Tapi setelah satu tahun pernikahan, aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah bias terjadi. Setelah setahun lagi berlalu, situasinya menjadi lebih buruk, kerena Jong Kook menginginkan seorang putra dan aku belum juga mengandung. Aku sangat kesepian, dan aku hanya memiliki Mi Kyung untuk menceritakan rahasiaku dan untuk kusayangi. Tapi tidak bias melindungiku dari ledakan amarah Jong Kook. "

" jadi aku mulai berjalan – jalan dan berpergian ke kota, hanya untuk mencari kedamaian. Pada salah satu acara jalan – jalanku, aku bertemu dengan seorang pelaut . Seorang Irlandia dengan rambut merah menyala dan masa hijau yang berkilau. Kapalnya merapat dipantai untuk perbaikan, kami bertemu lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya kami menjadi … kekasih. "

" Oh , Mama, kedengaranya begitu romantis ! " Eun Hye Tersenyum , lega bahwa putrinya tidak terkejut oleh pengakuanya." Ya, memang romantis. Yoochuntinggal di sini selama tiga bulan, dan aku bertemu dengannya secara teratur. Itu adalah bulan terindah dalam hidupku, dan aku selalu mengenang memori pada saat itu. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku, dan ia terus hidup di dalam dirimu, Yesung, karena kau datang dari rasa cinta yang ku bagi dengan Micky. Dia adalah ayah kandungmu."

" Kalau begitu Papa… dia adalah ayah tiriku ? "

" Ya, Sayang, hanya ayah tirimu. Aku ingin kau tahu tentang kebahagiaan yang bias aku curi bertahun – tahun yang lalu itu. Satu- satunya cinta yang pernah aku miliki. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya kalau – kalau kau tidak mencintau Comte Yunho de Lambert, aku berdoa semoga kau akan mencintainya, tapi jika tidak, maka aku akan berdoa semoga kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bias kau cintai. Walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Yesung, dan jka kau harus mendapatkan dirimu dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta , aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah jika kau terpaksa harus menemukan cinta di tempat lain. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau harus pergi dan mencarinya. Tapi jika cinta datang kepadamu seperti terjadi kepadaku terimalah selagi bisa dan bahagialah. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. "

Eun Hye mulai menangis , dan Yesung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

" terima kasih , Mama. Terima kasih karena telah menceritakan semua ini kepada ku. Aku tidak merasa begitu takut untuk pergi ke Saint Maritin sekarang. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya menjadi pernikahan yang bahagia, dan aku akan datang secara alami. "

" Oh, aku akan berdoa semoga begitu Sayang. "

Yesung melangkah mundur dan tersenyum hangat kepada ibunya. " Kalau begitu , aku setengah – Irlandia. Apakah Papa … apakah Jong Kook tahu ? apakah itu sebabnya kenapa dia tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayangnya padaku ? "

" kau harus mengerti, Yesung. Kalau Jong Kook bukanlah laki – laki yang eksperif. Dia yakin kalau kau adalah putriya, tapi dia sangat ingin seorang putra. Dan para dokter mengatakan kalau aku hanya bisa memiliki satu anak karena ada masalah dengan kelahiranmu. Dia mungkin membencimu karena kau bukanlah putra yang diinginkannya, tapi dengan caranya sendiri dia menyayangimu. Sangat disanyangkan bahwa dia tidak menunjukan itu, dan aku tahu dia telah membuatmu tidak bahagia.

" aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku berusaha untuk memenangkan persetujuan Jong Kook , dan dia bukan lah ayah kandungku. " Yesung merenung. " aku mencari kasih sayang dari laki – laki yang salah. "

" maaf Yesung. Kurasa seharusya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu ketika kau masih kecil, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini buka hal yang mudah untuk diakui. Tapi kau harus tetapmemanggil Jong Kook dengan sebutan papa. Aku sangat takut pada waktu itu kalau kau mungkin akan lahir dengan rambut merah menyalah seperti Yoochun. tapi syukurlah kau memiliki rambut hitam dan mata yang dapat berubah – ubah seperti papaku. Tentu saja , matamu bisa menjadi penghalang untukmu. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan mata yang gelap dan terang itu. Seperti sekarang ini , biru tua. Aku bia mengatakan kalau kau bahagia."

" kau menggoda ku ! "

" Tidak, sayang. Bahkan sekarang matamu berubah menjadi coklat gelap. " Eun Hye tertawa. " Aku tahu pasti sulit untuk mengetahui kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu, tapi matamu selalu menunjukan kebenaran. "

" Tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadari akan hal ini ? aku hanya tahu bahwa mataku berwarna Coklat ! "

" Karena , saat kau merasa marah atau kecewa , kau tidak akan melihat dirimu dalam cermin. Kau bersikap seperti ayah kandungmu. Kau berjalan mondar – mandir , kau tidak bisa duduk diam. Kau mewarisi banyak hal dari Yoochun. "

" aku selalu bertanya – tanya kenapa aku lebih tinggi dari kau dan Jong Kook. Apa Micky-mu seorang laki – laki yang jangkung ? "

" Ya, sangat jangkung. Dia adalah seseorang pemuda yang tampan! Tapi , dia cepat marah dan memiliki sifat keras kepala ala orang Irlandia yang tak henti – hentinya , seperti dirimu. Tapi jangan khawatir tentang matamu Sayang. Tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan hal – hal seperti itu, dan kau selalu bisa mengatakan kalau matamu berubah karena cahaya, seperti opal api. "

" Kenapa kau tidak pergi denganya , Mama ? Kenapa kau tinggal di sini dan melepaskan kebahagianmu ? "

" Yoochun harus kembali ke kapalnya , dan aku tidak bisa naik kapal dengannya , terutama karena aku sudah tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung dirimu. Yoochunhanyalah seorang pelaut biasa , meskipun hal ini tidak penting bagiku, tapi dia ingin mengumpulkan kekayaan sebelum membawaku pergi. Dia berjanji untuk datang kembali kepadaku, dan aku menunggu selama bertahun – tahun sebelum aku berhenti berharap. Aku lebih suka berfikir bahwa dia menemukan cinta baru di tempat lain daripada berfikir bahwa dia mungkin sudah mati. "

Yesung merasa sedih karena berfikir baha ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah mengakui alasan yang sebenarnya.

" apakah dia tahu tentang aku ? "

"ya , aku hanya berharap bahwa dia bisa melihat kalau dia telah menjadi seorang ayahdari anak yang sangat cantik. "

Kemudian , setelah Eun Hye pergi tidur , Yesung duduk di depan meja riasnya sambil melihat dirinya dicermin. Ia bertanya – Tanya kenapa Comte Yunho de Lambert memilihnya sebagai istri. Ia mengira kalau ia cantik dari sudut pandang tertentu, tapi ia tidak berfikir ia secantik yang dikatakan ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memiliki hidung yang sedikit melengkung di ujung , wajah oval , tapi ia tidak merasa bahwa dahinya cukup tinggi. Kulitnya yang pucat memang halus , tanpa cacat, tapi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam yang tebal dan lurus tidak berombak sesuai dengan model terbaru , dan ia membencinya.

Yesung menjulang tinggi dengan aneh diantara gadis – gadis di sekolah, yang mengejknya kerena penampilanya yang berbeda itu. Dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter , ia tampak menjulang tinggi diatas gadis – gadis Korea yang mungil. Payudaranya berukuran cukup bagus dan tidak terlalu kecil , jadi ia tidak menemukan banyak kesalahan disana. Namun , bentuk pinggulnya lah yang ia benci. Pinggulnya yang ramping – terlalu ramping, bahkan – dan kakinya yang panjang juga tidak banyak membantu. Pinggangnya yang kecil memberikan sedikit lekukan terhadap pinggulnya, tapi ia kesal karena harus melapisi roknya di bagian itu. Ia suka mendengar ibunya memanggilnya cantik , karena wanita itu menyayanginya. Ia akan sangat merindukan Mama.

Pengakuan ibunya tidak benar – benar menganggu Yesung. Di satu sisi, tampaknya beban berat telah terangkat darinya. Ia adalah seorang – ia telah mendengar para pelayan menggunakan kata itu dan tahu apa artinya – ia adalah anak haram. Tapi apa itu penting ? tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu kecuali ibunya. Yesung berharap bahwa Yoochun datang kembali untuk ibunya. Dan sekarag ia juga bertanya – Tanya apa yang terjadi pada Yoochun. Mungkinkah laki – laki itu telah terdampar, atau terbunuh ? atau masih berkeliaran dilaut untuk mencari kekayaan untuk dibawa kembali ke Mama? Yesung paling menyukai penjelasan yang terakhir. Yoochun masih bisa kembali untuk Mama setelah bertahun – tahun , dan mereka bisa datang dan tinggal di Saint Maritin dengannya.

" Oh, Yesung , kau bermimpi terlalu berlebihan." Bisiknya dengan keras. " aku harus menghadapi kenyataan. Aku harus pergi ke orang asing dan hidup dengannya dan menjadi istri yang berbakti. Yah, mungkin tidak begitu berbakti." Ia tertawa. " Tapi aku akan mnjadi istrinya dan aku… aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa dia! Dia bisa saja gemuk dan pendek , atau tua. Aku harus ingat untuk bertanya pada Mama seperti apa dia. Mungkin dia masih muda dan tampan. Ya, dan dia menginginkan aku. Aku harus ingat akan hal itu."

Ia menguap , lalu memandang sekali lagi kearah matanya yang coklat di kaca.

" Mama pasti menggodaku. Bagaimana mungkin mata seseorang bisa berubah warna ? "

Yesung berdiri da berjalan ketempat tidur besarnya yang bertiang dngan kanopi berenda berwarna merah muda dan putih. Ia merangkak ke balik selimut dan melemparkan rambutnya yang panjang dan tidak terikat kesisi tempat tidur , sehingga rambutnya terjuntai ke lantai. Dengan begitu banyak hal yang berada dipikirannya, butuh waktu beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**A Pirate's Love Nia&amp;Ian Couple**

**Bab 2**

Maaf belum bisa untuk publis lagi ff saya yang lain , tapi saya masih akan lanjutkan itu koq.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff remake ini , maaf untuk typonya karena saya tidak mengeditnya.

Ada yang mau jadi editor saya ?

Sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
